1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a holder and, in particular, to a holder having an elastic element in contact with a casing.
2. Related Art
With progress in the electronic technology, people have higher dependence on various kinds of electronic devices. In particular, the convenience and portability of laptop computers has induced a lot of demands in recent years. However, during the moving process, there may be collisions occurring to the laptop computer. The operation of the hard disk drive (HDD) itself also causes vibrations that may damage the computer.
As shown in FIG. 1, to avoid damages to the HDD 6, the holder 1 of the conventional HDD 6 is installed on a buffer pad 2 that is installed on a casing 3. The buffer pad 2 can absorb the intrinsic vibration of the HDD 6 and also external collisions to reduce the chances of damages to the HDD 6. The buffer pad 2 can be a rubber, a conductive cloth, or a conductive sponge. If the buffer pad 2 is a conductive cloth or a conductive sponge, a first surface and a second surface of the casing 3 have a conductive film (not shown). In addition to the buffering function, it can further reduce the electromagnetic interference (EMI) on the HDD 6.
Thus, it is an important subjective in the field to provide a holder that can both provide a buffer for vibrations and collisions and effectively reduce the EMI on the HDD.